Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King
Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Jiminy Cricket was sent by King Mickey as he was on an african safari and meet Timon and Pumbaa and learn how the pair became friends. When Timon leaves his colony because he doesn't fit in, he meets the lonely Pumbaa, including Jiminy and his animal friends along with the FernGully gang. Together, they search for a new home, having adventures along the way and eventually meeting up with lion prince Simba, the heir of his father, Mufasa, who is in exile from his home and must challenge his evil uncle, Scar for the title of Lion King, plots to usurp Mufasa's throne by luring father and son into a stampede of wildebeests. But Simba escapes, and only Mufasa is killed. Simba returns as an adult to take back his homeland from Scar with the help of his friends Timon and Pumbaa along with Jiminy Cricket and his friends. Plot Timon and Pumbaa at the movie theater/Before the Beginning The film begins with Timon and Pumbaa being shown watching the opening act of the original movie in a dark theater when Timon suddenly uses a remote control to fast-forward to where they appear in the film. Pumbaa argues that the film shouldn't go out of order and attempts to rewind the film back to the beginning. Timon and Pumbaa start fighting over control of the film until they agree that the film should tell their side of the story. Throughout the rest of the film, it is occasionally interrupted to have Timon and Pumbaa comment on whatever is happening. Mystery Science Theater 3000-like moments occur as the characters comment on the original film's proceedings. At the Meerkat Colony's home/Digga Tunnah/The Meerkat's habitat In the film, Timon's meerkat colony lived far away from Pride Rock, Timon takes jobs as a digger and a sentry, but despite his mother and father's encouragement, he cannot seem to find a good job for himself, as he seems to do more harm than good, such as collapsing tunnels while attempting to create a skylight. At the Disney Castle/Jiminy Cricket begins his African Safari Meanwhile at the Disney Castle, Jiminy Cricket was granted permission from King Mickey Mouse to take an African Safari Vacation as he invited Herman the Bootle Beetle, Timothy Q. Mouse, Iago, Archimedes, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, and their friends from FernGully, Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, and Lou the Goanna. Timon's daydream on sentry duty/That's All I Need/The hyenas attack Back in Africa, Timon was daydreaming about a better home while he's on sentry duty. Until, he had his first encounter with the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed which nearly eaten his Uncle Max. Leaving home/Timon meets Rafiki the first time/Looking beyond what he sees Later that noon, Timon decides to leave the meerkat colony and find a place that is right for him. He is encouraged by a baboon named Rafiki to seek Hakuna Matata and to look beyond what he sees and has the intuition to head for Pride Rock. Jiminy and his pals meet Timon and Pumbaa/Making new acquaintances/Circle of Life Suddenly along the way, Timon and Pumbaa meet for the first time along with Jiminy and his friends as they all set out to find a "dream home." Meanwhile, Rafiki, a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock. As for Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends, they begin their adventure to coincide with the events at this point. They arrive at Pride Rock, but to their dismay, a herd of animals is already there. While Timon and Pumbaa tredge through the herd of animals witnessing the presentation of the newborn prince Simba, Pumbaa accidentally flatlets, which causes a few animals to pass out and collapse. The animals in front see this and believe that the fallen animals are bowing, and soon the entire herd has bowed Simba's father, King Mufasa, was very puzzled at seeing this, but his majordomo Zazu tells him that they are bowing to Simba. Scar's dark purpose to be king/Timon's dreamhome discovered Meanwhile, Scar decided not to be at the ceremony, annoyed that he is no longer the heir to the throne. Wanting the title to be his, he plots to kill Simba. Back with Jiminy and his friends, they helped Timon and Pumbaa continue their journey and find a new home at a watering hole that looks like a miniature version of Pride Rock not too far from the real Pride Rock. Simba and Mufasa's father and son discussion/Pouncing lesson on Zazu Months later, Mufasa takes Simba around the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things as well as pouncing lesson on Zazu during his morning report. Talking with dear old Uncle Scar/Simba invites Nala to the cool place Later, Scar tells Simba about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned him not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Sarabi and Nala's mother, Sarafina agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill named Zazu, goes with them. I Can't Wait to Be King/The Elephant Graveyard/Enter Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Soon, Simba and Nala were elude Zazu's supervision, while Timon, Pumbaa, Jiminy, and their friends are disturbed by a loud noise from outside, which is actually Simba, his friend Nala, and many other animals singing. Not wanting to have any disruptions of any kind at his dream home, Timon ventures outside and whacks the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise and causes the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses and for Zazu to be trapped underneath of the Rhinoceros' bum. With that, Simba and Nala gone to the Elephant Graveyard. There, the cubs are chased by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Scar's spotted hyena henchmen who try to kill them. The Big Chase/Timon's second dreamhome/Mufasa attacking the hyenas Just as the hyenas were about to kill Simba and Nala, they were rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. As for Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and the others, they continued their way with Timon and Pumbaa's home is ruined by this event. Pumbaa told Timon about a "dream home" in the jungle, but Timon ignores him. They travel to the elephant graveyard and witness Mufasa and Zazu saving the cubs from the hyenas. Simba learns a lesson from Mufasa about bravery/Under the stars Later, Mufasa sends Nala and Zazu ahead back to Pride Rock, Mufasa scolded Simba for putting himself and Nala in danger, before teaching him about the Great Kings of the Past, who look down on the living from the stars. Scar's evil plan/Timon's third dreamhome/Be Prepared Meanwhile, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they will "never go hungry again." Plotting further, Scar gathers more hyenas, forming an army. That night, going further into the graveyard, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends watched an army of hyenas marching to the instrumental opening of "Be Prepared", and the duo silently escapes undetected. In the gorge/Stampede!/Timon's fourth dreamhome/Mufasa's death Sometime later, Scar lures Simba into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" then signals the hyenas create a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge where Simba is. Alerted by an insincerely dramatic Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba from the stampede. He saves his son, but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below to his death. Later, they end up in the gorge only to encounter a wildebeest stampede, the same one from the original film in which Simba loses his father. While trying to run from the wildebeests, they fall down a waterfall. The King is dead/Runaway and Never Return/Scar takes over/Friends to the end After the stampede was over, Scar convinces Simba that he was responsible for his own father's death, and recommends that he flees the Pride Lands, never to return. To compound this, Scar once again sends the hyenas to kill Simba, but as Simba reaches a thorny embankment, they let him escape, hurling threats that he will be killed if ever seen again. That night back at Pride Rock, Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede, and that he is assuming the throne as the closest of king. After becoming king, Scar fulfills his promise to the hyenas and allows them to come into the Pride Lands. He then informs the pride that they will be hunting to feed both them and the hyenas. Meanwhile, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends found the "dream home" that Pumbaa had described. The song "Hakuna Matata" is turned into a karaoke sing-along, showing the duo's various antics and shenanigans living under their newfound lifestyle. The next day/Discovering the perfect dreamhome/Simba was found/Hakuna Matata The next day, Timon's mother gathered her husband and Max to find Timon because of Rafiki. Meanwhile, Simba collapses in a distant desert where he is found unconscious by Timon and Pumbaa, who raise Simba under their carefree "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle. Then, life shows some of their life in the jungle throughout the years, along with the hardships Timon faces raising the young prince. At the Pride Rock/Scar is on command/Timon and Pumbaa's wax philosophical Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Scar was ruling the Pride Lands on his command with Arthur and Cecil as his scouts while Nala ran off with her younger brother, Mheetu to get help while Zazu keeps Rafiki company. Back with Jiminy and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa use their wax philosophical about the stars Simba was looking at which confuses Jiminy about what became of him in the past. Pumbaa gets chased/Simba and Nala reunited/Can You Feel the Love Tonight The next morning, Timon and Pumbaa are singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" as a blue beetle tempted Pumbaa to follow it. Suddenly, he got chased by a hungry lioness who is revealed to be Nala. Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love. Jiminy and his friends were happy for Simba, except for Timon who's afraid of losing their friend and their "Hakuna Matata", Timon and Pumbaa try everything in their power to stop Simba and Nala from falling in love. Simba and Nala tumble down a hill when Timon and Pumbaa trip them with a vine. Trouble in paradise/Simba and Nala's argument/Rafiki shows up/He lives in you That evening, Nala told him that Scar's tyrannical reign has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she demands that Simba must return and take his rightful place as king, but Simba refuses, still guilty about supposedly causing his father's death. Although Timon and Pumbaa failed to split up Simba and Nala, they are happy to see Simba arguing with Nala and running off to the grasslands. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. After some advice from Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Simba learned to face his past when going back as he begin his journey to return home. Little did he know, Timon and Pumbaa mistake Mufasa's spirit appearing in the clouds as bad weather, and head off back to their jungle to sleep. The King has returned/Friends stick together to the end/Simba returns home In the morning, however, they are told by Nala that Simba has returned home to challenge Scar. Pumbaa and Timon disagree about whether to go after Simba. Alone, Timon was abandoned by Pumbaa, Jiminy, and the rest of his friends while going after Simba, until Rafiki reminds him at what Hakuna Matata should be with or without friends. So, Timon decide to go after his friends to Pride Rock. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Jiminy, and his friends) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. What was once a lush paradise was now a dead wasteland. With the lions overhunting, their prey eventually left the Pride Lands, causing famine in the pride. So, they agree to work together to save the Pride Lands as Zazu supports Simba as the true king. Distracting the Hyenas/Timon reunites with his family/Simba confronts Scar Soon enough, Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas giving Simba, Nala, Jiminy, and the others to rally the lionesses and find Scar. Just then, Timon's family arrived as they reunite with him for the first time since he left the colony. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Simba confronts Scar, who forces Simba to confess to being responsible for Mufasa's death. Scar then forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock, just as a lightning bolt starts a fire below. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. The Battle of Pride Rock/The Tunnel Trap/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's death With Scar confessed to the pride for killing Mufasa, the battle for Pride Rock was on. Meanwhile, Timon was chased and cornered by Banzai and Shenzi, but Pumbaa showed up and got angry by Banzai when he calls him, "Mr. Pig". Pumbaa charges and beats up Banzai and Shenzi as they and Ed ran off! As for Simba, he chases after Scar while Jiminy and Timon's family prepared the trap. As Jiminy, his friends, and Timon's family make a system of tunnels to trap the hyenas, Timon and Pumbaa create a diversion, from spinning plates to doing the Can-Can, to breakdancing, and finally, to everybody's amazement, horror, and disgust, proposing to Shenzi. This diverts the hyenas long enough for the meerkats to complete and collapse the tunnel trap. With Simba cornering Scar. In the midst of their fight, Scar tries to surreptitiously blame everything on the hyenas, but Arthur, Cecil, and the hyenas overhear his conversation with Simba. Simba orders Scar to flee the Pride Lands. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader. Scar frantically tries to absolve himself, but the hyenas have had enough of his lies, derogatory treatment, and broken promises so they ignore his life plea, attack him, and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. Simba, the King of Pride Rock/Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and the others celebrate With Scar being defeated, the rightful king of the Pride Lands is in place. Simba becomes the king, avenging Mufasa and Timon told Ma that he found his place, but something is still missing, his family. With Simba as the new king, Jiminy and his friends celebrated. Digga Tunnah (Reprise and Finale)/Simba Ascends a new era After that, Timon and Pumbaa return to their jungle paradise, bringing Timon's entire meerkat colony with them. The meerkats now have a safe, work-free place to call home, and Timon is hailed a hero. The film concludes with Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life. All the Disney Characters join in watching the movie/Ending before the beginning When the film ends, in the dark theater, Pumbaa insists on watching it again. Timon protests until all of their friends from the movie come to watch it as well, soon joined by numerous other Disney cartoon characters. Timon reluctantly agrees to play the film again, and Pumbaa comments that he still does not "do so well in crowds." Songs #Digga Tunnah #That's All I Need #Circle of Life #I Just Can't Wait to Be King #Be Prepared #Hakuna Matata #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #He Lives in You Trivia *This episode is merged and based on The Lion King and The Lion King 1½. Scenes #Timon and Pumbaa at the movie theater/Before the Beginning #At the Meerkat Colony's home/Digga Tunnah/The Meerkat's habitat #At the Disney Castle/Jiminy Cricket begins his African Safari #Timon's daydream on sentry duty/That's All I Need/The hyenas attack #Leaving home/Timon meets Rafiki the first time/Looking beyond what he sees #Jiminy and his pals meet Timon and Pumbaa/Making new acquaintances/Circle of Life #Scar's dark purpose to be king/Timon's dreamhome discovered #Simba and Mufasa's father and son discussion/Pouncing lesson on Zazu #Talking with dear old Uncle Scar/Simba invites Nala to the cool place #I Can't Wait to Be King/The Elephant Graveyard/Enter Shenzi, Banzai and Ed #The Big Chase/Timon's second dreamhome/Mufasa attacking the hyenas #Simba learns a lesson from Mufasa about bravery/Under the stars #Scar's evil plan/Timon's third dreamhome/Be Prepared #In the gorge/Stampede!/Timon's fourth dreamhome/Mufasa's death #The King is dead/Runaway and Never Return/Scar takes over/Friends to the end #The next day/Discovering the perfect dreamhome/Simba was found/Hakuna Matata #At the Pride Rock/Scar is on command/Timon and Pumbaa's wax philosophical #Pumbaa gets chased/Simba and Nala reunited/Can You Feel the Love Tonight #Trouble in paradise/Simba and Nala's argument/Rafiki shows up/He lives in you #The King has returned/Friends stick together to the end/Simba returns home #Distracting the Hyenas/Timon reunites with his family/Simba confronts Scar #The Battle of Pride Rock/The Tunnel Trap/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's death #Simba, the King of Pride Rock/Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and the others celebrate #Digga Tunnah (Reprise and Finale)/Simba Ascends a new era #All the Disney Characters join in watching the movie/Ending before the beginning Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225